castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Forest Entrance
Forest Entrance is the fifth Level in the game Castle Crashers. This level is very short and should not present a major problem to players. On Insane Mode, the same thing can be said except for an inexperienced player attacking the Thieves normally. Walkthrough Inch your way to the right to make a small band of Thieves come out and attack you. One will be riding a small green dinosaur-like creature known as a Crocodile. Be sure to let him ride it out into the middle of the screen before knocking him off it. You'll want to simply jump on the creature's back once you've knocked off the Thief. While on the croc's back, you can basically be continuously moving while swinging your weapon at the same time. Head to the right and you'll have to face off against another horde of thieves and one Beefy Thief. Do what you can to clear the screen of the regular Thieves before attacking the large one. Melee weapons won't help you much against the large foe. When you get close he loves to pick you up and hurl you. Basically, try to keep your distance and hit him with arrows. This will take a little while but will keep you safe. Once the Beefy Thief has been dealt with, be sure to the ride croc to the right. When you're ambushed by more Thieves, zigzag up and down across the screen and take out all the little guys. Continue to the right where you'll come to an entrance made out of bushes. Go through it to finish the level. Weapons * Thief Sword - This weapon is easily spotted near a tree in the level, but you'll need the Cardinal in order to get the weapon this way. If you somehow manage to skip picking that weapon, Thieves have a chance to drop it for you. * Barbarian Ax - Has a chance to be dropped by the Barbarians found in this level. * Leaf - Return to this area when you have the Shovel. Shortly after you are ambushed by the Thieves, look for an "X" and dig there to find the weapon. Pazzo is highly recommended. Animal Orbs Owlet.png * Owlet - Before charging into the bushes at the end of the level, you should notice the little black musical notes in the top right of the screen, on the back side of the entrance. Walk back here to unlock him. He will retrieve hidden fruit from trees for you. Notes * The Beefy Thief found on this level on Insane Mode strangely has a low amount of health for a Beefy. * When encountering the Thieves whom fire their arrows at the player(s), if the player(s) were to off-screen the Thieves when they spawn in, random food and items will appear. This was possibly intended to show off the Thieves' item stealing capabilities. Soundtrack Trivia * The music that plays throughout this level is called Jumper by Waterflame. This same exact track plays in a mobile game called "Geometry Dash" Video Walkthrough in Forest Entrance on Normal Mode.'']] Succession Category:Locations